


The three

by Browniecupcake001



Category: AdventureQuest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Magic, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniecupcake001/pseuds/Browniecupcake001
Summary: This is just kinda a work for me and my friends for our characters on a game. Nothing special but you can read it if you want?AnywayAnnara, Saito, and Adeen just started working together, why does it feel like they've been doing this for lifetimes?





	The three

In hindsight, Saito should've seen the signs before this happened. There were three particular moments that stood out to her in that respect. The first one was at an inn after their second or third adventure.

"Why does it feel like we've done this before?" Saito questioned as they finished their latest victory. The trio of magical beings were experiencing a feeling of deja vu since the moment they began working together. Annara rolled her eyes but smiled, "don't be silly, if have worked together before, we would remember right?" The mage asked with uncertainty fluent in her voice. She decided to leave the part where it eas impossible, out of her voice. After all, she was dead and apparently very old. There was no way that she had worked with the team before, even if the other two had.

Adeen looked over with deep concern for her comrades "well memories being erased isn't a very common occurrence upon being revived so I'd be surprised." the child like warrior said with great certainty. The other two looked at the warrior. Annara laughed, "I think you may have drank to much there little one" and Saito agreed with a sharp nod. "Call me little again and I'll cut you open and throw you into greenguard forest to die, got it?" The short warrior yelled, attempting to look threatening. She brandished her sword at him, much to the annoyance of the two taller hero's.

Annara rolled her eyes a second time and pointed the sword down with one finger. "Calm down, you're going to take someone's eye out with that." The mage huffed before turning to grab her bag and stepping towards the door. "Anyway, it was nice to work with you but I have a mission to attend to, it's time I continued on with it." 

"You can't go yet! We need to find out why we know you! Why you know us!" The rose-haired warrior shouted and grabbed the mages hand. That was bad idea because Annara lost ballance and was barely caught by the other girls hand. Immediately they were assulted with images of fire and death where the positions where switched and Annara was keeping Adeen from falling. Adeen's grip loosened and Annara crumpled to the floor, both holding their heads and breathing in shaky rasps. Annara had a look of terror on her face but Adeen just looked confused. "What a strange place, perhaps I have had too much to drink after all..." Adeen laughed.

"P-perhaps I should stay after all. Suddenly I'm not feeling t-too well." Annara relented and followed the girl upstairs into the rooms at the inn. Saito raised an eyebrow at the two but decided it was for the best that the rouge didn't ask. Annara looked like she had seen a ghost and Adeen just just as happy. It was probably nothing anyway. Saito would keep an eye on the two of them though.


End file.
